Junjou Halloween
by anySuzuki
Summary: Usagi-san no actúa como debe... ¡Ha entregado un manuscrito a tiempo! ¡¿Qué dimensión es esta! Oneshot


**...Una apuesta...**

**Misaki P.O.V.**

Era uno de esos días en los que deseaba _no haber despertado. _O que quizás se me diera una señal de que el día iría de mal en peor y así no me molestaría en levantarme puntualmente a hacerle el desayuno a Usagi-san.

_Hoy no había escuela._

_No tenía tarea._

_El condominio estaba limpio._

Pero algo en mi interior me había gritado lo peligroso que era. Aún cuando no se supone debía hacerlo. Debí detectar la primera señal de que algo andaba mal cuando lo primero pasó.

La puerta del segundo piso se abrió de un azote y como era común a la misma hora de todos los días, Usagi-san bajaba casi completamente vestido, con Suzuki-san bajo el brazo y sorprendentemente, con un grueso folder con papeles. _Su manuscrito…_

_**Primera señal de peligro. **_

Aún así no le encontraba nada de extraño al día, incluso me hizo sentirme orgulloso de él pues sabía que su fecha límite era hasta dentro de una semana. _Aún cuando Aikawa apareciera todos los días gritando. _Me había dicho que se le llamaba _costumbre_. No podía negarlo.

-¿Larga noche?- pregunté. Manteniendo una distancia apropiada por si acaso un _muy posible _acoso ocurría. No dijo ni una sola palabra desde ayer y sabía qué es lo que le encantaba hacer una vez que terminaba una nueva novela.

Reclamar _su premio. _Un escalofrío involuntario me recorrió, _¿Por qué debía premiarlo por algo que era obligatorio por hacer? _

-Aa- respondió acercando más el plato que había puesto frente a él.

_**Segunda señal de peligro. **_

Me senté frente a él como siempre y empecé a comer, aliviado de que no hubiera tratado de _empezar _tan temprano en la mañana. _En sábado. _Parecía más interesado en las salchichas partidas como pulpitos que mi presencia. _Era extraño de hecho, _mi cuerp…_ ¡NO! _Mi ment… _¡Tampoco! _Mi ser comenzaba a sentir algo faltante.

_¿No debía quejarme, cierto?_

-Misaki…-

-¡NOO! ¡NOO! ¡ERA UN PENSAMIENTO! ¡USAGI-SAN!- levanté ambas manos en defensa -¡ES DEMASIADO TEMPRANO! ¡ALEJA TUS…!- pero había algo faltante -¿Manos?- completé.

El autor me veía como si me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en medio de la frente. El sueño que todavía quedaba en su rostro había desaparecido por completo pero una sonrisa pervertida comenzó a expandirse en su rostro, de derecha a izquierda.

-Así que también _lo extrañaste_- comentó. Dejó los palillos a un lado y con el codo sobre la mesa, recargó la barbilla su mano –No sabes cuánto quisiera darte un verdadero motivo para gritar, pero-

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta no me detuvo más de un segundo en la misma mesa. Con paso rápido llegué cuidando mis espaldas y ni siquiera pregunté quién, solo abrí la puerta porque sé que con testigos, Usagi-san no podría hacer nada. _O eso creía. _Al menos cabía en él la cordura y no hacía _tan evidentes _sus verdaderas intenciones conmigo.

-¿Aikawa-san?- no debí de haberme sorprendido tanto.

-¡SENSEI!...- y aquí iba -¡OHAYOU!-

_¿Uh?_

¿Dónde estaba la mujer que desde que pisaba territorio de un irresponsable escritor pedía _de la mejor manera posible,_ las hojas restantes? Incluso tenía una radiante sonrisa, se veía relajada, _parecía haber ido al salón de belleza_ y vestía diferente a lo usual. Con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y una falda más corta y…_ ¿sensual?_

_**Tercera señal de peligro.**_

Ella terminó de pasar y cerré la puerta, todavía la seguía con la mirada. Usagi-san ya había hecho su camino a la sala y se encontraba arreglando el listón de Suzuki-san, pero podía ver sus ojos dar miradas predadoras a Aikawa-san. _¿Por qué… desde cuándo? _Su editora cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y pude jurar que se sonrojó. Entonces ya no comprendía del todo la situación.

_O no quería comprenderla. _

Se miraron por un largo tiempo sin decir nada, y podía sentir una tensión en el aire que no podía describir.

-Usami-sensei- comenzó Aikawa con una voz _encantadora _y melosa –Está cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de esta noche en Marukawa- estrellitas encantadoras salían de los ojos de la mujer.

Inmediatamente me preparé para rechazar la oferta de Aikawa de convencer a Usagi-san de ir a un lugar al que no le gustaba ir.

-Ahí estaré ¿A las 8, cierto?-

_Y ahora Aikawa saltaba llorando de su lugar y gritaba "¡MISAKI-KUN!" y se dirigía a mí con sus últimas esperanzas porque una vez más, Usagi-san había naturalmente rechaz…_

-¡¿NANI?-

Takahashi Misaki sentía que seguía dormido, cuando el gran Escritor Usami Akihiko, aceptaba a ir a una fiesta sin tener que amenazarlo.

Rápidamente me hice camino a la sala y podía ver una tranquilidad en él que no parecía del todo real, luego miré a Aikawa y ella tenía una muy fingida sonrisa en el rostro. _¿Qué…?_

-¡Lo esperamos, Usami-sensei!- regresó ella, preparándose para retirarse. Tomó su bolso y se despedía cuando Usagi-san la detuvo.

-Aikawa…- ambos giramos ante el llamado –Se le olvidó, _esto-_ y apareció una de esas sonrisas de estrella de cine que solo había visto frente a la prensa y fans.

_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO AQUÍ? _Sentí la necesidad de sostenerme de una de las paredes cuando vi el manuscrito completo siendo traspasado, _completo, repito. _Incluso Aikawa por un desconocido motivo estaba luchando contra el tic que amenazaba su ceja izquierda.

-¡DOMO, Usami-sensei!- y salió corriendo del apartamento como si alguien la fuera a matar. _¿La impresión mata, cierto?_

Esto no era real, me estaba convenciendo de ello al paso de los segundos y escondí mi cabeza entre mis manos. Deseaba despertar de este horrible sueño porque todo parecía tan real, _tan normal_, que me era imposible concebirlo.

-¿Estás bien, Misaki?- sentí las frías manos de Usagi-san sobre mi cabeza pero me negaba a moverme de este punto en el suelo. Aún cuando sonaba preocupado este no podía ser él.

_No cuadraba._

-¿Misaki?- sus manos se movieron a mi barbilla y me obligaron a mirarlo, había una leve sonrisa en su rostro pero no sé qué le causaba tanta gracia a esta pesadilla mía. -¿Creíste todo lo que acabas de ver?- murmuró suavemente a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Esto es una pesadilla- murmuré para mi mismo –Quiero despertar… Usagi-san-

-¿Debería sentirme ofendido o contento de que consideres que entregue un trabajo a tiempo una anomalía?- el tono juguetón en su voz me obligó a concentrarme de nuevo en él. _¿Ofendido… contento, trabajo? _–Misaki, _todo _está bien, _estás despierto- _se levantó y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme. La tomé un poco reticente.

-¡¿Cómo demonios estaría despierto si nunca en la vida se ha dado algo como lo que acabo de ver?- regresé. No sé por qué pero quería expresarlo justo como lo había hecho.

Usagi-san sonrió.

_El maldito conejo escritor-pervertido sonrió. _

-Misaki…- se acercó tanto que me pegó contra la pared sin salida alguna, una sonrisa que me daba más miedo en su rostro –Lo que acabas de ver, es solo una apuesta de Isaka-san

El tiempo alrededor de ambos se detuvo. Podía escuchar pájaros cantar a mí alrededor.

-_¿Apuesta?-_susurré peligrosamente.

-Aa, Isaka-san apostó con su secretario que Aikawa daba más miedo que yo- los ojos del escritor se ensombrecieron –Isaka apostó que _yo _daba más miedo-

_De eso se trataba. _

_¿Qué daba más miedo en dos personas tan anormales como Usagi-san y Aikawa-san? ¿Ella estando tan calmada y callada, insinuándose un poco a Usagi-san y él fingiendo interés real? ¿O Usagi-san aceptando ir a una fiesta, y entregando el manuscrito cinco días antes de la fecha límite?_

**Empate.**

Dejé salir un suspiro que no sabía que contenía mientras Usagi-san sonreía.

-Te lo iba a decir antes de que Aikawa llegara, pero llegó demasiado temprano- se disculpó sinceramente. _Pero eso no importaba ya. _Sentí que todo volvía a la normalidad porque Usagi-san volvía a ser ese escritor naturalmente desorganizado y Aikawa-san un demonio con máscara.

-No más apuestas- le advertí –Tengo que ir por algo de leche- con tanto pensamiento inútil sobre comportamientos fuera de lo que yo clasificaba como normal viviendo con Usagi-san, olvidé que necesitaba algo de leche para lo que prepararía en la comida.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- podía escucharlo ya tomando las llaves, me giré con una seria mirada.

-Solo tengo que caminar **dos **cuadras- remarqué. Pero eso no pareció ser obvio para el escritor -¡Vuelvo en unos minutos!- exclamé y me puse los zapatos rápidamente, no dándole tiempo de contrariarme.

En el camino a la tienda, no podía dejar de pensar en lo divertido que había sido ver a Usagi-san y Aikawa-san actuar de esa manera tan _normal. _Y que casi me da un colapso nervioso por atribuirlo a una irreal pesadilla.

Era tonto pensar que algo como eso podría asustarme, pero acostumbrado a sus maneras tan peculiares de ser…

_¿Qué podría hacer sin esa forma de llevar la vida? ¿Qué…-_

-Dame todo lo que traigas- una de mis manos fue jalada hacia mi espalda cuando con pánico me di cuenta de lo que pasaba -¡Ahora!- no era un grito pero sí un susurro de tintes peligrosos que no me dio la opción más que de obedecer. Incluso mi boca se negó a decir algo más que a emitir sonidos lastimeros de miedo por esta situación.

_¿Por qué?_

Fui arrastrado a un callejón unos metros más adelante, podía sentir la punta de algo filoso en la parte baja de mi espalda pero no había nadie cerca. _Deseé no haber dicho que no a la propuesta de Usagi-san…_

De un violento movimiento fui girado y sentí una mano comenzar a recorrer todo mi cuerpo desesperadamente. _En busca de algo. _Fui despojado del celular, el dinero que llevaba, _que no era mucho_, y el ladrón de rostro cubierto no parecía quedar satisfecho. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, pude ver una maldad en los de él que no podía describir.

_Nada de temor a lo que hacía. _

_Tampoco pena por mí._

_O remordimiento. _

-Ya… ya le…h…he dado todo … lo que- no podía completar una oración, no podía detener mis lágrimas tampoco. Y la mano del hombre se aferró a mi camisa, _ese brillo en sus ojos se afiló aún más._

-No es suficiente- susurró, entonces lo sentí.

Su navaja había estado en mi estómago todo el tiempo, previniendo cualquier movimiento brusco de mi parte. Pero no dudó en usarla, _aún así…_

La punta se hundió completamente en mi estómago y lo único que fui capaz de sentir era la poca resistencia que había puesto la tela de mi camisa entre la completa penetración y mi piel. Mis sentidos se habían concentrado en esa zona cuando su brazo se hundió en mí, que podía jurar haber escuchado la tela rasgarse. Luego entrar y abrir a su paso.

Era como un sentido de completo entumecimiento, aún cuando había algo de disconformidad. De repente el aire ya no entró como quise a mi cuerpo y ni siquiera al abrir la boca pude lograr algo mejor.

Un viscoso líquido húmedo comenzó a mojar todo mi costado derecho mientras corría hasta mis pies. Podía sentir la tela de mezclilla adherirse a mi pierna como un protector. Pero no esperaba que al retirar su mano y la navaja, algo más que la sangre me abandonara. _La fuerza de seguir en pié. _Pero él me tomó del cuello y con terror vi como su brazo tomaba vuelo de nuevo.

_Una, dos, tres veces más. _

A pesar de no sentir nada, había dolor en la manera en que trataba de conseguir un respiro más, un respiro que no llegaba.

Finalmente me soltó y me dejé resbalar sin mucha opción hasta el suelo donde puse mi mano sobre mi estómago en un inútil intento de detener _tanto _que debería permanecer dentro. Levanté mi temblorosa extremidad a mi rostro, la visión comenzaba a oscurecerse en las orillas y a ponerse en general borrosa, pero el rojo carmesí no pasó desapercibido.

No había mucho tiempo, _no había nada de tiempo._

-U…Usa…gi-s…an-

Era como quedarse dormido.

_Perdón._

* * *

><p><strong>KYAAA! Lo sé… soy mala, malísima, re-mala, ¡Sádica! Aww, es 31 de Octubre ¿No se me perdona? Por favor n.n no me miren así, es una inocente historia.<strong>

**Lo sé, lo sé, maté a Misaki. ¡LO SÉ! Quizás no merezco su piedad, ne?**

**Continúen leyendo: **

* * *

><p>Podía sentir una presión alrededor de mi estómago que me incomodaba. Traté de luchar contra ello así que abrí los ojos. El reino de Juguete dentro de la habitación de Usagi-san me dio la bienvenida.<p>

_¿Uh?_

Con rapidez me deshice de su brazo alrededor mío y toqué mi estómago por todas partes, buscando heridas, sangre, un solo rasguño.

-Mm ¿Misaki?- tanto movimiento parecía haberlo despertado -¿Estás bien?-

-Aa-

_¿Por qué preocuparlo por un tonto sueño?_

-Vuelve a dormir, no fue nada- pero yo no podría dormir.

Bajé de la cama sin hacer más ruido del que había hecho y me dirigí a la cocina.

Era uno de esos días en los que deseaba _no haber despertado. _O que quizás se me diera una señal de que el día iría de mal en peor y así no me molestaría en levantarme puntualmente a hacerle el desayuno a Usagi-san.

_Hoy no había escuela._

_No tenía tarea._

_El condominio estaba limpio._

Pero algo en mi interior me había gritado lo peligroso que era. Aún cuando no se supone debía hacerlo. Debí detectar la primera señal de que algo andaba mal cuando lo primero pasó.

La puerta del segundo piso se abrió de un azote y como era común a la misma hora de todos los días, Usagi-san bajaba casi completamente vestido, con Suzuki-san bajo el brazo y sorprendentemente, con un grueso folder con papeles. _Su manuscrito…_

_**Primera señal de peligro…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... quizás si soy mala! piedad! :D<strong>

**any**


End file.
